Locating technologies such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) are becoming increasingly advanced and can often locate or track an object relative to one or more reference points (such as a satellite or another object) with high accuracy and precision. Such locating systems may provide maps with real-time positioning capabilities from a wide array of portable and non-portable electronic devices, including computers, phones, wearable devices, vehicle dashboards, remote controllers, trackers, and navigators. Likewise, an ecosystem of social networks interconnecting any number of individuals and/or entities may be equally accessible from a wide array of portable and non-portable electronic devices.